CAH is associated with stunting of adult stature. The effect of growth hormone treatment alone or in combination with leuprolide acetate, to arrest early central puberty, will be evaluated. Improvement in height prediction in relation to midparental height after two years of treatment will be compared to growth data of historical control patients with CAH.